


隔水

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 旧文搬运，首发2020/4/18
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	隔水

莫寒靠墙站着，重复多次的深呼吸也阻止不了大脑的缺氧，由此导致的视线模糊倒是阴差阳错地救了她一命。

喻言比她小很多岁，会称呼戴萌为老师，却对她直呼其名。她与喻言一般熟，与戴萌曾经很熟，她不知道这两人原来已经熟到了这种地步。

喻言的唇离开戴萌的，手也从潮热的地方撤出，发情中的omega意识恍惚，本能地去追那股清凉的味道，抱住，满意地睡去。

喻言胸口的姓名牌还没摘，她刚跟莫寒从便利店回来。刚好碰到，不是约着一起去的。去的路上收到戴萌的信息让她带个雪糕，但粉丝撕心裂肺的喊话真的很好笑，她笑了一路，踏进大门才想起这事。好在莫寒买的多，也正好是戴萌指定的牌子，两人便聊着天一起去宿舍送外卖。

四八是个神奇的地方，超龄未分化的成员占了九成九。与娱乐圈普遍的催熟行为不同，四八自成一派，把青涩少女摆进兼具展览功能的保鲜柜里，旁边放一个投币箱。玻璃外的观众起初以为氪金就会变强，时间长了也明白这更像功德箱，心诚则灵，不灵你再扔点试试。

新韭菜老油条日日更替，留下的人哼着爱的供养在鸡腿兑换处扫码买币。

对于大多数展览品来说，毕业意味着凋零，追梦时光凝聚成浦岛太郎的百宝箱。选秀是出柜前的最后一搏，从冰箱换到温室，停滞的时间重新开始流动，分化来的猝不及防。

莫寒按紧颈后的抑制贴，她高三就分化了，入团以来没接触过什么“成年人”，度过了一段清白又无聊的青春。

意外又不意外的，她是个alpha，本来是雪花味儿，但现在雪字多指代另外一位选手，于是她改称自己冰水味儿。

抑制贴换的越来越频繁，最初能用一天，现在没两小时就潮得能挤出水来。组里的omega太多了，看起来很0的是omega，看起来像你老公的也是omega，在无1无靠的大环境中，面冷心软的喻言是各种意义上的天神。

“救急不救穷。”喻言把昏睡的戴萌塞进莫寒怀里，“后面交给你了，我约了人。”

察觉到莫寒的僵硬，喻言试探道：“谈过？”

莫寒摇头：“差一点。”

喻言叹气，凑过来搂住她，半昏迷的戴萌夹在两人中间，拥抱看起来很诡异。

“我懂，我懂。”喻言摸摸她的头。

莫寒的反问被一声戛然而止的惊呼打断了，喻言抽了张纸，擦擦莫寒的头发，又擦擦自己的手指。

莫寒梗住，正崩溃时又想起她今晚本来就要洗头，不然也不会中分出街，顿时松了口气。这口气散到了戴萌耳朵边上，她没有醒过来，只是哼哼着去蹭莫寒的脖子。喻言用手臂架着戴萌，莫寒明显撑不住这么个乱动的大活人。

“还吃，还吃，下次不给你带零食了。”喻言累的够呛。

莫寒笑出声。

喻言也笑了，幅度不很大，愣愣的，露出一排整齐小牙。

青你对莫寒来说像一场走向灭亡的旅行，组成她，身为偶像的她，的概念被一一分解，消散成空气中的一缕尘埃。

她不再是❄️，不再是🐰，不再是二姐，不再被任何人需要。与很多人共享一些随处可见的标签，用心提升过的实力只值一个D，拼命努力过的颜值......她不想聊这个话题。

“你觉得我，怎么样？”莫寒声音颤抖，她不懂自己怎么有胆子问喻言的意见，也不知道自己想听到什么，是虚假的安慰，还是残酷的现实。

莫寒在发抖，喻言看在眼里，不动声色地把戴萌的着力点转移到自己身上。

“我觉得你.......该多吃点。”喻言捏捏她的胳膊，瘦出来的线条不叫肌肉。

莫寒显然对这个答案不满意，她最恨自己一激动就哭的体质，强压住翻涌的情绪，红着眼眶把问题又重复了一遍。

喻言望天，她只是个冰激凌代购，为什么会掺和进这种奇怪的对话里。这场景谁看了都会觉得是修罗场，根据嗑的cp不同可能会产生八百种解读。

“我不知道，但是，呃，戴萌老师觉得你很好。”

“......”

喻言一愣，她没想到这句话会惹哭眼前的人。

“哎哟，怎么说哭就哭啊，是不是alpha啊你？”喻言话说得没什么底气，莫寒看着确实不像alpha，要不是今天近距离确认过，她一直以为四八全员未分化。

“她、我、呜。”莫寒哭得更大声了，“谁规定alpha就不能哭啊！”

“能能能，你悠着点儿，别呛着。”喻言和莫寒现在的状态像两块汉堡坯，汉堡坯top还要腾出手来给汉堡坯bottom擦眼泪。

封闭高压录制已经熬崩了很多人，喻言见怪不怪，发泄出来就好了，契机无关紧要。

戴萌被吵醒了，又吓晕了，这场景超出她的认知，还是昏死过去比较轻松。

“戴老师醒醒，你被人睡了。”

戴萌再次惊醒：“谁？谁睡我？你啊？？”

喻言嘿嘿一笑：“你想得倒挺美。”

戴萌迅速理解了状况，她分化了，是omega，nice。

腿间的粘腻感让戴萌不得不直面被睡这件事，喻言语气平稳，看着不像在唬她，那么可能性只剩一个。

“是她睡的你，不是我。”莫寒揉揉哭红的眼睛，鼻音浓重。

戴萌心里咚的一声，是锤子落下的声音。她跟莫寒相识多年，虽然因为脑回路差太多总闹误会，但自认在大方向上还是能读懂对方意思的。

“别哭了，又没让你负责的。”戴萌说完觉得这好像不算安慰，“别哭了，我会让你负责的。”

“都说了不是我......”

喻言插嘴：“敢做不敢当可不行啊。”

莫寒：......

戴萌：“喻言老师说的对！”

喻言鹅鹅鹅地笑着，这俩人太有意思了。

戴萌去卫生间换裤子，喻言这才找到机会跟莫寒道歉。

“骗你的。”

“啊？”

“戴萌没提过你，至少在我面前没有，不过我们俩聊排练比较多，没提过也还、挺正常的？”喻言偷瞄莫寒一眼，“不能又哭吧你？

莫寒正好也在看她，眼周浮肿已消，状态不错：“你对诺贝尔文学奖有兴趣吗？”

喻言觉得，能听懂的自己也是挺厉害的。


End file.
